Saving Neopia
by cath luvs cats
Summary: Neopets was only a game. At least that's what 13-year-old Emma Malory thinks - until one day when a game site suddenly becomes her reality. There is no escape.
1. Faerieland

Nothing was out of the ordinary when 13-year-old Emma Malory turned on her computer and logged into neopets account, i_love_cats23.

She played her favorite game, Meerca Chase beating her friend, Sam's high score of 560. Then, she fed her neopet, a wocky named Cloudeyes. Emma had recently won a cloud paintbrush on Fruit Machine and painted her wocky with it. The color suited the wocky's name.

Bored, Emma quit her fourth game of Meerca Chase and was about to log out when she suddenly felt a tingling feeling that made the little hairs on her arms stand on end. Her whole body relaxed and she suddenly felt someone - or something, controlling her hands. Emma felt frightened, but whatever it was that was controlling her made her relax her mind, so she did.

Emma watched, helpless, as her hands moved robotically in front of her, the quick sharp movements no longer being controlled by her. She wached as her hands clicked on the map of Neopia and on Faerieland, a place that Emma hardly bothered to go to.

What was going on? Who was posessing her?

Emma watched her hands click on the Wheel of Excitement and right then, the tingling feeling left her and she was in control of her body again.

Stunned, Emma could not remember why she decided to spin the wheel of Excitement. The memory of being posessed by _something _left her mind completely.

_Oh well_, Emma thought. _Now that the wheel's spinning, I'd better get something good out of this. _

The wheel slowed down and finally stopped.

A smiling light faerie with long golden hair was holding a large bag of neopoints. Under th picture, the caption said "Congrats! You have won 10,000 neopoints and a free trip to Neopia!"

A free trip to Neopia? What the heck? Surely, this must be a fraud. Sighing, Emma began to log out again when an invisible force pushed her forward.

Her head hit the computer screen. Only, instead of her head hitting solid plastic, she felt a very strong wind begin to build. The wind blew stronger and stronger .

Emma covered her eyes with one hand and clutched her computer chair with the other hand. Her hair was blowing wildly in the wind as the air began to get colder and colder. She shivered.

Suddenly, Emma fet the computer chair disappear underneath her. Instead of falling, though, Emma felt herself travelling at great speed. The wind blew harder and harder. Emma knew she should be at least a little frightened, but the wind in the tunnel made her feel relaxed.

"Ooof!" Emma said as the breath got knocked out of her when she landed on a plastic board and bounced the board, onto the ground.

Only the ground was...soft and cottony. Emma pressed her fingers into the soft, delacate white cotton. It felt cool and slightly damp too. The ground was softer than any cotton Emma had ever felt.

A shadow fell on her and Emma looked up. It was the golden-haired faerie!

"Wait!" Emma stood up suddenly. "You're the light faerie aren't you!" she almost said it in an accusing tone. "You know, from neopets,"

The faerie just smiled. "Yes, Emma you're in Faerieland now. Welcome to the world of neopia,"

"Huh?" Emma frowned. "And am i really in..."

...Neopia?

Emma screamed as her foot suddenly went through the soft, cottony cloud. Then, her leg plunged through tthe cloud. She screamed again.

The faerie rushed over to help Emma pull herself back up. With the faerie's help, Emma pulled herself back up onto the solid part of the cloud. She turned around and looked at where her foot had been a moment ago.

A gaping hole had been torn in the cloud. From the gaping hole, she could look down on all of Neopia. This made her realize that she was still 10,000 feet above ground, in Faerieland and she shuddered at the thought of being so high up.

"This is one rule you must learn when you are in Faerieland," the faerie gently scolded. "You mst never stomp, or else you will tear a hole in the cloud and fall through. Some Neopians have died that way. You might be wondering why the cloud isn't full of holes yet, but that's because the cloud heals itself."

"Oh," Emma said. She made a note in her head to remember not to stomp.

After she accepted the 10,000 neopoints from the golden haired faerie, Emma was itching to explore the rest of Neopia now that it had become her reality.

"how do I get down from faerieland?" Emma asked. "Do i jump or something?"

"Oh, of course, NO!" the faerie said. "On the other side of Faerieland, somewhere behind the Faerie petpet shop, you'll find a ladder. You climb down that ladder and onto a small, unnamed island. On the island, you'll find many, many, rowboats. Take one of the rowboats and row youself to the nearest place, which is Mystery Island. You don't need to give the boat back. Fyora placed a spell on it so that it magically returns to the island five minutes after it's been docked."

"Thank you," Emma said "See ya,"

She hurried to the petpet shop as fast as she could without stepping too hard and falling through.

Emma passed the fountain faerie sitting near a crystal clear pool and Jhudora sitting around, fuming, on her seperate cloud. She did not dare approach the dark faerie.

Emma drank in all the sights and smells that had once only lived in her computer and now became real life. Finally, she located the petpet shop near the edge of the cloud.

There was no ladder in sight.

Disappointed, Emma circled the petpet store three times. Still no ladder.

She was ust about to give up when she saw a small gap at the very edge of the cloud. Curious, Emma went to investigate and discovered the ladder.

It was very well hidden - right at the edge of the cloud. The ladder was a pearly white color that blended in too.

"Who should go first, you or I?" Emma asked her neopet, Cloudeyes the wocky.

Before Cloudeyes could answer, Emma decided to go herself.

It may be terrifying being so high up and looking down on everything below and Mystery Island being the size of an ant.

It may be terrifying when you know you're about to descend down a small rickety ladder and you had 10,000 feet to go before you reached the world below.

But Emma was willing to risk in all. She wanted to explore the rest of neopia now that the computer game had become her reality.

* * *

I know, the first chapter must have really sucked. Hopefully, I'll make the next chap better! :-)


	2. Leaving Faerieland

**Hey, sorry I didn't update for so long, I went to summer camp and had writer's block when I came back. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Emma's throat got tighter and tigher with fear as she climbed down the ladder. gripping the ladder so tightly that her knuckles were white.

She took several deep breathes, and tried to look down.

It's just a ladder, Emma, she told herself. It just happens to be a very long to fear.

But yes, there was fear. Fear that her foot might slip off the rung and she would fall. She clenched her teeth in fear as she went down. About half an hour later, Emma glanced down again. She was more than halfway down.

I can do it, she told herself. I can.

She descended for about ten more minutes when her arms and legs began to get tired.

Oh no! Emma thougt as sweat dripped down her forehead. What if I don't make it?

She forced her hands to stay clutched to the ladder rungs and her feet to stay on the lower rungs.

After about another hour, Emma finally reached the ground. Now, she just had to wait for her Neopet to get down.

While she waited for her neopet, Emma looked through her Inventory, which was really a huge brown bag that was meant to be slung over her shoulder. Emma had already memorized what was in her inventory, but she'd only seen those things on her computer screen and not in real life.

Emma stuck her hand into he ory bag and touched something slimy. On instinct, she pulled it out.

Yuck. It was some Lost Desert food, a mummified banana, left to rot in the inventory. It was now a gooey mess inside a bag of bandages and stuck to her hand like glue. Disgusted, Emma shook it off, watching the mush fall to the ground.

Emma dug her hand into her Inventory bag again, this time careful of what she pulled out.

The thing she pulled out was one of those boring cardboard petpets she got in her newbie pack when she first signed up for Neopets - a Frogler. The petpet's cardboard was slightly bent and it scuttled around weakly on the palm of her hand. None of her neopets had wanted that Frogler, but she couldn't give it away or donate it. So Emma set the petpet down on the ground and watched it scuttle away. She hoped it would live better without her or her neopets.

Next, Emma pulled out a red, heart-shaped berry that someone had obviously taken a bite out of. It was gross, but it was still fresh and Emma was very hungry from climbing down the ladder so she ate the other half. When her Neopet finally came down on the ground, the two got into a small boat and rowed to Mystery Island.

The ocean between Mystery Island and Faerieland was strangely calm. They saw quite a few "free" Maraquan shoyrus swimming around on the surfface (if a Neopet is "free", that means it's not owned by a human)

Emma checked her watch as the boat floated closer and closer to Mystery Island. Why did things on Neopets have to take so long? First, the ladder, now this!

When the boat got close enough to Mystery Island, Emma decided she might as well swim to Mystery Island to make things more interesting. She pulled off her sneakers (there were fluffy bits of cloud sticking to them) and peeled off her socks. Then, Emma dipped her hand in to the water to feel if it was the right temperture for swimming. The water was the right temperature for swimming.

"Do you want to swim too?" Emma asked her neopet.

Her neopet did not want to. Instead, the neopet wanted to follow Emma in the boat while Emma swam to the island. So, Emma jumped into the water.

The water was surprisingly chilly, despite the warm temperature of Mystery Island. Emma shuddered and began swimming. Maybe she'd warm up if she moved.

After what seemed like forever, Emma and her neopet reached shore. She dried herself off with a Tooth Fairy towel and with her neopet she got ready to take in whatever she might see next.


End file.
